Death and the Maiden
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Slenderman x Resident Evil The gang gets more than they bargained for, when they meet a peculiar monster in the woods. Splitting off in teams of two, and. Some lewd actions in the woods.


"Great. Could I- wake up _one _time and not be lost in some.. random place?" Leon scratched the back of his head, sitting up

"Ditto." Jill sat up, holding her head a sigh escaped as she looked around "Lovely."

"Took you guys long enough to wake up." Ada commented dryly, not really interested in Jill, more-so that Leon was up

"Last to the party? Ever heard of.. fashionably late?" he grinned at her, as he stood up walking over to Jill- so he could help her up

Jill sighed, hesitating and after a moment or two she took his hand "I like to make a lasting impression." she stood up, looking around "Alright. Lost in the woods. Still light out, not much time of daylight left. My flashlight is about dead. And unless I suddenly decide to be nocturnal. This isn't looking so good."

"Couldn't we just. Radio out of here?" Piers asked with a raised brow

"This isn't my first rodeo, Piers." Jill shook her head

"She's right." Chris leaned against a tree, staring at them "You know- we're too far out for a signal. But there has to be a radio tower around here, somewhere." he walked toward the group

"Naturally. It's only a matter of finding it. Our radio's won't work long range. But, we split off in pairs of two's. We could radio in locally, and everyone could meet up. Extraction, quick and easy." Leon nodded

"Yeah, but who splits off with who? Those two-" Ada pointed at Chris and Piers "Still are giving me the stink-eye." she smiled at their obvious anger

"Well. Let's see. Jill- could go with me. Chris- Piers. Hunnigan- Helena. Ada-"

"Let me stop you right there." Ada interrupted Leon "I work best alone, see you when we find it." she aimed her hookshot quickly, jumping into it, as she pulled the trigger

"Alright.." Leon looked around

"Don't look at me, blondie." Carla did the same as Ada

"Okay.." Leon scratched his head, everyone was deciding to leave- anyway. "Jake- Sherry. Rebecca- Claire. Ashley... and.." he faltered at the mans name

"Carlos." Jill and he said in unison

"You know him?" Leon and Chris raised a brow

Jill sighed, looking away- why was it men cared so much if a woman knew another guy? "Yes. Raccoon City."

"Still think I'm sexy, Jill?" Carlos asked with a cocky smile

"What!?" Jill heard most of the group ask, and stare at her- Jake looked like he didn't really care either way, but stole a glance or two to see if it was true

"Okay. No. He came up to me, in Raccoon City and said something about women loving him because he's so sexy." she folded her arms and frowned

"Ashley and Carlos. Jill and I will be Team A."

"Wait- why do _you _get to be Team A?" Piers asked with a frowned "Hell, we're Alpha."

"Because we called it." Jill said bluntly

"Fine. Be crummy Team A. We'll be Team 1." Chris added

Jill snorted, and Leon chuckled slightly at their childishness "Just don't have too much sex in the woods while you're 'looking' for the tower." Jill smirked as she walked by

It was Jake's turn to snort "Jarheads, and gay on top of that? Knew there was something _not _to like. You were probably sizing me up, the whole time." he looked at Piers- especially

"Jake. Don't." Sherry sighed

"Just having a little fun, super girl. Don't worry about it." he gave her a small smile, that turned into a frown as he realized people were around

Claire smacked the back of his head "Ouch. What the- hell?" Jake asked, looking over at her

"Keep her safe- or you'll have to deal with me." she frowned at him, not really liking his tone

Jake blinked at her "Well. That goes without saying." he folded his arms, staring back at her

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Machoman. Just keep her safe- and you'll have no problems with me." Claire took her place with Rebecca

"If all else fails, I guess we could meet up back here." Leon said before anyone split off

"Got it." Piers nodded, Chris giving a small grunt

"Yeah." Jake nodded "Okay!" Sherry gave her affirmative

"Roger." Helena and Hunnigan nodded

"Alright." Carlos nodded, Ashley beside him

"Copy that." Rebecca smiled "Well- where else would we go?" Claire sassily replied

"I like her." Jake murmured low, as he was beside Sherry

"Why?" she asked- she liked that he did in fact like her mother figure, but she was curious _why _

"She hit me. That hasn't happened in a while. Not from a girl, anyway. And. Stood up to me."

Sherry laughed slightly "Alright. Everyone split off. Leon and Jill were the first to leave, everyone separating off into their own directions."

* * *

"Couldn't you do something useful, perhaps not copying me for once?" Ada asked, slightly irritated but not letting it show in her voice

"You called me a doppelganger, so. Clearly not, as I need to do everything you do." Carla mocked her

"I see." Ada noticed someone was following them, she ran for a low tree branch, grabbing it in mid-air as she jumped and flipped upward, finding cover behind the branches

Carla was right beside her "What do you think?" she asked, folded arms as she stared down- something was coming

"B.O.W. Likely. It would take something fast to cover that much ground. I doubt that Chris and Piers- or Leon would catch me this quickly. Since that's probably all they want to do, anyway."

What came out, neither were prepared for, really. "He's tall." Carla commented dryly, noticing the suit- pale skin. It was walking, as if searching for something, them, perhaps?

"One of your creations?" Ada asked

"Not mine. I can't take credit for this thing." Carla noticed the tentacles out of the back "And if it gets us."

"You mean _you_ because I'm not one to go out easy." Ada continued to observe, it looked confused and like it had no idea where they were, when it slowly 'looked' up- no face or facial features visible

"That thing- shouldn't be alive. It must be drawing in oxygen, somehow." Carla was now whispering

"My thoughts, exactly. Plug where it's breathing, kill it off easier. But. It seems we've been spotted. Time for a gracious exit." Ada and Carla both gave a nod as they pulled out their hookshots, firing and leaving both landing in the same spot/place

Ada was grabbed "A little help here?" she asked, her leg was caught holding her in place as it came forward

"Not possible." Carla frowned, shooting at the creature- no damage, or visible wounds "We're dealing with something else here."

Ada was grabbed by the throat "By all means, think about it." she frowned

Carla ran over, and somersaulted it- again to no effect "Looks like. You're on your own." Carla gave her a thumbs up, before she left- guessing what came next; the death of Ada Wong.

"Not possible!" she repeated herself, as that _creature _was already where she had landed, a dozen more times, same result "You have teleportation capabilities. I wonder- just _who _made you." it continued to walk closer

"Perhaps if I had my Ustanak we could have introduced you formally." she tsk tsked herself "But- no time for an invitation, I have somewhere else to be." she smiled, drawing her hookshot once more, as it grabbed her

"I need some back up! I can't do this alone!" she said into the radio she had with her, a scream heard as she was dragged off

* * *

"What the _fuck _was that!?" Jake asked, on the comm line

"Ada! One of them!" Leon replied over his

"I wonder what happened to them, Leon this place mustn't be safe- if that woman.. ended up dead somehow." Hunnigan said over hers

"One less terrorist to deal with." Chris added coldly

"We need to stick together to survive. Petty vendetta's aside." Helena said over hers

"Yeah? Well you deal with it your way. That homicidal bitch, killed my team."

"That 'homicidal bitch' may have been our only way out of here. Ada always has some way out." Leon frowned

"Whatever the case; everyone. We need to hurry! Jake and I saw something- some weird.. tall looking guy. He had no face." Sherry chimed in

"Did.. he have a suit on?" Jill asked

"Yeah. Looked like a real sicko." Jake added

"Shit. So we aren't the only ones." Helena trailed off

"Everyone- just be on the alert and careful. We don't know what we're dealing with. And clearly that thing had something to do with Ada's disappearance." Leon said over the chatter

* * *

"Let me guess, you want to find _her _over anything, now?" Jill asked, this is exactly what she hated about him

"She isn't our priority. But I'd like to make sure she's okay." Leon nodded

"We have no idea where to look for her." she said sharply

"I know. That's why.. we'll just have to carry on the mission. Evade- or try and kill that thing. But it seems we have better chances if we stay away."

"Whatever happens, so long as you have my back expect the same." Jill had her weapons ready

"I won't let a partner die. Not about to start now." he chuckled

"Look at these.." Jill looked at the abandoned building, drawings of a monster- from a child clearly- the same one that was trailing all of them

"What the- it goes after kids, too?" Leon asked

"Whatever this thing is, it's bad news." she took a few drawings with her "He won't miss these."

"There's always gotta be some invincible monster wreaking havoc."

"Well. If there wasn't, then what would be the point? Always something else to kill after the next. It's nearly pointless to be the 'hero'."

"So pessimistic." Leon blinked at her

"Try three years, of unending hell with Albert Wesker. Infecting thousands of people. Being his/Excella's bodyguard. And dealing with bioterrorists."

"I know, you've been through hell. But. Let's get through this- you and me, okay? I'll owe you one." he smiled, hoping to cheer her up somewhat

"Fine. Don't get all girly on me." she took his hand off

"Will do."

* * *

Carlos adamantly stood by, this girl- just kept screaming over and over "Look. You need to calm down."

"How can I- when there's some monster going around killing everyone!?" Ashley asked

"Not everyone. Nobody else radioed in about a death. We don't even know what happened to Ada."

"I don't care about her! I don't want to die!"

"Oh..." he didn't know much else to say "Look. You should be safe with me."

"No.."

"No?" he asked

"LOOK!" Ashley pointed behind him

"Shit." he frowned, looking in the 'face' of that monster "Stay behind me."

"Not a problem.." she immediately ran behind him

Carlos opened fire "Nothing's working." he frowned, the creature grabbing him while a tentacle grabbed Ashley

"Leon hellllllllllllllllllllllllllp!" she yelled out, before they were dragged off

* * *

Sherry shuddered "Cold?" Jake asked

"A little." she nodded "I should have worn a jacket. Though I guess I didn't know I'd be dropped off here, did I?" she sighed

"Here." he took his coat off and put it on her "Warm up a bit."

"Thanks! I still feel cold, though." her teeth chattered slightly

"I could _warm _you up a better way." he winked, his smart-ass smile as he continued to walk

"W-what!?" Sherry shook her head at the notion "I don't think so!"

"Was just a thought, super girl." he laughed slightly

"Yeah, well. Keep it to yourself." her cheeks felt hot, he was such an ass some- most times.

"What's wrong?" he grabbed her from behind, hot breath on the nape of her neck

Sherry shuddered again "There's a monster on the loose- killing people.. and now you're offering me _that_."

"That? Since when is sex called 'that'?" he raised a brow

"Since I just called it 'that'." she shrugged, continuing to walk

"Virgin, huh?" Jake asked, curiously

"What?" Sherry acted as if she didn't hear his question

"Never been with anyone, before?" Jake asked

"No. I was kept by the government half my life. I thought I was going to die there, to be honest. Never see daylight again. Why? What about you?"

"Me? This isn't about me. And see- your government is a little more twisted than you make it out to be."

"Yeah, I know. All those tests they did. But in any case. It.. doesn't matter anymore." Sherry didn't feel like talking much, bringing up her past

"Look. I. Didn't mean to bring up bad blood, okay?"

"I know. And you didn't." she wore a 'smile' that was forced, she didn't want to guilt him

"Fake smiles don't mean anything to me, super girl. I'll make it up to you. Somehow." he kissed her "Promise." he winked and continued on

Sherry was rooted to the spot- her first kiss. She brushed it off, monster.. getting out of here.. took priority.

* * *

"Nervous?" Helena asked, her pistol drawn as she carefully looked around, making sure the two of them were safe

"That obvious?" Hunnigan asked "More than a little. I've never been in the field, I'm usually.. just on the line helping Leon out."

"Well. You need a weapon. Here." Helena handed over her pistol, drawing out her hydra

"Thanks. I only know the basics, and can't promise I'll hit anything with it."

"Do your best. It's all that counts. We're partners, and we'll make it through this. Let's show them 'girl power' and beat everyone to the radio station. Come on, you give info and routes- what would be the _best _way to the tower?" she asked, trying to draw Hunnigan's attention away from the field and monsters

"Well. Logically speaking- and without internet access.. or the United States government assisting.. those power lines. They have to lead somewhere, right? They usually connect them to radio towers, a generator- hell. Something that'll give us an edge."

"Cursing? That's a first, Hunnigan." Helena smiled

"Today- is a bundle of firsts. Like why would someone go to so much trouble.. rounding up all of us? It's like.. this was all planned."

"It is a little too.. coincidental." Helena agreed

"I like the girl power thing." Hunnigan smiled

"Yeah. Let's show them what we're made of!"

Both continued following the power lines, "Tyrant." Hunnigan stared at the creature

"I don't know how to kill this thing." Helena admitted, as it stomped around- not noticing them, hidden behind the trees

"The head is it's weak point, along with the heart."

"How do you know that?"

"It's my job to know- so field agents have the upperhand. I can't promise I'll be any help, if it attacks.."

"We need to get it out of the way.."

"Do you have a plan?" Hunnigan asked

"Thought I might just try shooting it, mix it up a little."

"Just don't get killed." Hunnigan let a sigh escape

"I won't." Helena stepped out, it immediately stared at her- willing her to do something Helena opened fire, it covered it's head and ran over to her, trying to hit her, Helena kept firing at it, he picked her up by the throat "I need some help here! Help me!" she struggled against the tyrant

"Hold on! Give me a sec!" Hunnigan tried to shoot, the safety was on, she took it off- aimed and fired missing. She kept pulling the trigger, and a few bullets later hit the tyrant before it snapped Helena's neck

"Thanks for that!"

"No problem.. but now we have to deal with this.." it was visibly angry, behind the creature they were all running from came, tyrant fight ensued, in one hit- the tyrant died

"Run!" Helena grabbed Hunnigan and they both ran

"My shoe!" Hunnigan's high heel fell off, she slipped it back on and continued running

"It's too dark- we need to use flashlights. But that thing- could find us." Helena frowned

"Well. We just need to be faster.." Hunnigan looked around, turning her flashlight on "We have a lot of ground to cover." she panted, tired from all of this running around and monster fighting

* * *

"So. You get crabby- and then this happens?" Chris asked, a smirk

"Pissed me off." Piers voiced his disdain for Jake

"Alright then." Chris shrugged "Either way."

"This isn't really classy." Piers frowned

"We're having sex in the woods. It isn't exactly a five star hotel. And if you yell out any louder, maybe we'll be lucky enough to attract the monster."

"Not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"No it's not."

"It's pretty damn funny."

Piers sighed, "Nobodies radioed in, for a little while. Isn't this where we get more than a 'little' worried, Captain?"

"Probably. Though they're big kids, Piers. Tie their own shoes, and everything."

Piers frowned once more "Yeah. Well. We can't just abandon them."

"I know. Which is why we did this quickly, and now go back to the mission at hand."

"Copy that." he groaned slightly, looking around, as he turned on his flashlight, pitch black.. "What is.." he drew his sniper, observing as he zoomed in "Captain.. we have a problem."

"What is it, Piers?" Chris asked

"That _thing _is back. We need to get the hell out of here."

"No argument on my part. Come on." both jogged away- it seemed to come faster and faster "Shit." Chris muttered under his breath

"Where the hell is that radio tower?" Piers frowned

"Somewhere, around here..."

* * *

Rebecca sighed softly "It's getting late. Maybe rest a little while?" she suggested

"No time to rest, as much as I'd like to.. with some kind of killer monster running around, we don't have the time. Come on, we have to keep moving."

"Maybe you're right, can't stay around too long. But making ourselves tired won't help either."

"I know. But come on. We'll slow down a little if we have to. Getting out of here.. _alive _is alot more important."

Rebecca continued matching Claire's pace, she heard the cracking of branches "Not alone, huh?"

"We've been getting followed for a half hour." Claire admitted

Rebecca stared at her "You knew!?"

"I did. No rest for the weary." Claire hid behind a tree, cocking her gun

"What if it caught us? I wouldn't have known or began to defend myself."

"That's why I made sure we hurried out of there."

"It's still not all that comforting." Rebecca looked, and saw it- "So tall.."

"I wonder who the hell made this thing."

Rebecca only shrugged "So long as we make it out.."

Claire felt herself grabbed, she looked over her shoulder, firing off a few rounds at the creature, her flashlight barely illuminating it "Rebecca!" Claire called, as she struggled trying to get out of it's grip

"Give me a sec!" Rebecca ran over, attempting to push it off, she pulled out her stun gun, shocking the creature away

"Come on!" Claire waved her over

"I'll stay behind! You go on ahead!" Rebecca shook her head

"Are you sure?" Claire asked

"Positive. Go." Rebecca nodded

Claire ran- anywhere was fine, her battery was almost dead.. running out of ammunition. She saw something, running inside an abandoned house "There's.. gotta be something around here." she searched for batteries- anything. To her luck, she found a few. Fixing up her flashlight

* * *

"Still _no _sign of that tower.." Jill frowned

"We'll get there.." Leon said

"Yeah, but it's more than a _little _frustrating. People going missing. Us all separated into teams of two. And I bet Chris and Piers were having sex in the woods. Doing nothing, like the morons they are." she frowned, folding her arms

"You were serious about that?" Leon asked

"Don't ask; don't tell." Jill found more drawings, collecting them as well

"That the military motto, or yours too?"

"Mine when it comes to them. And yes, I was more than serious."

"Kinda. Odd to picture that going on." Leon admitted, dryly

"Maybe. But we need to leave this place."

"No argument here. It would help if that tower wouldn't mind showing up, so we could call in a little backup."

"A little?" Jill raised a brow "I was thinking we nuke this place. Shit. We have a little company." Jill pointed at the monster

"He's fast." Leon frowned "We _just _ditched him too."

"Then let's give him the slip again." Jill found a silo, ladder was broken.. that thing couldn't get up. "Give me a boost." she stood a little back, and hunched over

"Okay." Leon stood by the ladder, his hands cupped as Jill ran and stepped- when she did he threw her up with little effort

"Come on." Jill leaned down, offering her hand, Leon grabbed it and she pulled him up

"Stronger than you put on to be."

"Imagine that."

"I guess we're stuck up here, for a little while. Since it doesn't seem to be able to get up here."

"Lucky us." Jill stared at it, curiously


End file.
